Twisted!
by ThirstForLife
Summary: Harry was sorted into Slytherin in his first year and promptly became friends with Draco Malfoy. After killing Voldemort in his 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry needs to make a very important decision regarding Draco. Will his need for power ruin any chance he
1. Default Chapter

Twisted!  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
  
  
Twas a dreary night on Number four, Privet Drive during the summer before Harry Potter's seventh and final year at   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was a tall, skinny boy with short unruly hair the color of the night.   
  
Large round glasses lay on his face and a lightning bolt-shaped scar above his right eye. The young man was lying on his bed.   
  
To the untrained eye, The-Boy-Who-Lived was just staring at the ceiling, but what he was really doing was remembering his   
  
life at Hogwarts so far.  
  
Harry had been sorted into Slytherin in his first year, and had become instantly friends with Draco Malfoy. Over the   
  
years, Harry had been through a lot of dreadful things. Most people thought it was all to save the wolrd, and that he should   
  
have been placed in Gryffindor, but it was all just for more power. Power was everything. It gave you all you could ever hope  
  
for, all you could ever need. What was the use of great power if another wizard could take it away?   
  
With the help of Draco, Harry learned many dark spells and became hungry for even more power. This became especially   
  
true after he learned of the Prophecy containing himself and the Dark Lord. Harry knew that he could not reach the height of   
  
his power with Voldemort still around. This petty fight had to end, and Harry was sure he would be the one to end it. After   
  
all, no one besides Draco and himself knew how powerful he could be. With a person who is as determined to destroy someone,   
  
as Harry was, and had been failing for seven years since knowing about them, it does something to one's temper. Harry Potter   
  
had a horrible temper. Oh the plots he had to get his way in things...  
  
In the beginning, Draco had just been Harry's friend and nothing more. They would torment the Gryffindors and   
  
worthless Hufflepuffs togehter, study together, eat together, practice together (dark spells) and much, much more. However,   
  
sometime during Harry's second year, he began to fantasize. After all, it's normal for boys to fantasize once they hit   
  
puberty, right? Harry didn't think his fantasies were normal though. He was very worried about the content of his fantasies.  
  
Was it normal for boys to fantasize about other boys? Their best friends for example? Harry didn't think so, and the result   
  
of his thoughts were to keep his other thoughts tucked far away in the back of his mind. Unfortunately, sometimes they would   
  
creep back up, and Draco would catch Harry staring at him with a glazed, passionate, longing look. One day, Harry caught   
  
Draco giving him the same look, in his fourth year, and decided to investigate his and Draco's true feelings toward each   
  
other.  
  
Harry was extremely relieved to find that Draco shared his feelings of lust toward the other. However, Draco wasn't   
  
yet okay with his sexuality, so Harry had to prod him into the relationship a little bit. Unlike Harry though it was, he   
  
didn't really do anything until he knew Draco was ready for it. The end result of this was a wonderful relationshop that   
  
finally took a turn for the better, Harry thought, in the dorm room. Many a night their dorm-mates would hear little noises   
  
that escaped the silencing spells the couple would put on each other's beds in turn.  
  
As Harry's nostalgic mind flittered back to that first time, he couldn'thelp but smile. Draco had been so eager, so   
  
willing to please. Harry was the experienced one, and it was very rare for him to let Draco take the lead, except that first   
  
time. The Room of Requirement also became a favorite for the two. Different experiences they wanted to have were fulfilled   
  
in there, and they were never interrupted.  
  
Harry was definitely feeling lonely this summer despite the many letters a day he recieved from Draco. The   
  
aforementioned letters were often adorned with drawings. Harry's withdrawal from his boyfriend was almost too much to bear,   
  
and he couldn't wait until tomorrow when it would all better. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day, and   
  
Draco's promises about some escapades in the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
Luckily, Harry had all of his things packed, so the fact that he overslept a little wasn't going to make him late for  
  
the train. He awoke to Aunt Petunia's voice calling up the stairs, "Boy! Get down here!" she yelled. "If you want us to give  
  
you a ride to the train station, you have to get up NOW!"  
  
Harry was a little startled, but he pulled himself together. He didn't want his aunt and uncle to see him in a bad   
  
state, they were still frightened of him. Once he was dressed, and his hair as tamed as it would be in the time allowed, he   
  
bounded down the stairs. "I'm ready," Harry said, beaming. Ah! The awaited moment. Harry was so excited! Finally! The day he   
  
would be reunited with Draco! The summer had been far too long for Harry. Even though he would normally spend a few weeks at   
  
Malfoy Manor over the summer, he didn't get the privilege this year. Harry was silent during the car ride to the station,   
  
there was no use in telling his relatives to hurry, they'd find out he was excited and go slower just for the sake of it.   
  
They could never pass up just a little bit more of torturing him before it was time to get the bloody filth out of their   
  
house for the year. Not to mention, the wonderful fact that he wouldn't be returning after this year. Almost as soon as the   
  
car stopped and King's Cross Station, he ran out, grabbed his trunk, and sprinted to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
As soon as he was on the platform, Harry ran to the train, checking his watch. He was already late for the Prefect's   
  
meeting, so he'd have to wait a while to say, "Hi," to Draco. Damn. Oh well, if I've waited all summer to see him, I guess I can wait a little longer. Harry thought.  
  
Upon arriving in the compartment where the Prefects held their meetings, he noticed that it was empty but for a simple note:  
  
'Harry,  
  
We know how your Aunt and Uncle don't like to bring you,   
  
so as we figured you'd be late, Draco sat in. He'll tell you   
  
everything we discussed at the meeting.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Head Girl, Hermione Granger'  
  
Excellent! Harry thought, Now I have to see Draco! And right now too! Harry was exstatic despite the fact that the annoying mudblood Gryffindor had called him, "Harry." Harry's need for Draco's skin on his grew with every jubliant step he took toward the compartment he and Draco usually shared. Seeing as how they were both incredibly rich, they got the privilege of their own private compartment.  
  
Upon arriving, he could see Draco's shadow on the compartment door; pacing as usual. Harry did a once-over on himself, making sure he looked good enough for Draco to instantly want to do something to make him look untidy again. Once satisfied he entered the compartment,and as soon as he stepped through the door, Draco stpped pacing and smiled. "I saw you checking how you looked out there, Harry," smirked Draco. "There was no need, you're always beautiful no matter what. Why would you want to impress me anyway? You know I'm already smitten."  
  
After Draco's flirtatious words, Harry couldn't hold himself back any longer so he dropped his bags on the seat whilst lunging himself at Draco. Draco was also coming forward to Harry at an alamring speed, and their lips met making Harry groan aloud into Draco's mouth. Harry felt as if he was floating above the clouds. Returning to embrace Draco, was like returning home. He knew all the contours of his body and mouth, and they fitted perfectly together. Not to mention that everyone knew about them and was very happy that they were together. "I missed you so much," Harry purred to Draco as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"And I you, Harry," replied Draco, as he initated another kiss. This time it was slower and more passionate as Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue access. They stood like this holding each other and kissing slowly and passionately for some time. However, it was far too soon for them when the compartment door opened and someone gasped at the sight they saw. It was the lady with the food trolley.  
  
"Ohmigod! Draco! Gerroff me!" Harry squealed upon realizing they had been interrupted.  
  
"Oomph," Draco fell to the floor in a harrumph as Harry pushed him away.  
  
"Well...I...I mean...I think..Well...I'll just leave you two alone...Um, right...I...I'll just be going then," exclaimed the trolley maid, obviously horrified at what she just saw.  
  
"It's not what you think,. you know," replied Harry as she left the compartment.  
  
"How do you know what she thinks it is, Harry?"  
  
"Well...I don't but I'm guessing she thought you were attacking me, since I pushed you off."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering abou that until I saw her. I was worried that you didn't like it." said Draco with a mock hurt tone and a seductive smile that made Harry's legs turn to jello. The handsome blonde had always had this power over the raven-haired boy, though Harry would never tell hiim that. Draco's alabaster skin, silvery grey-blue eyes, and toned, muscular body were breathtaking. Well, that's what happens when you play Quidditch.  
  
"Oh, Draco...Don't look at me that way. You know I can't resist. I want to prove to her that you weren't attacking me right now."  
  
"Well, I could attack you if you wanted me to," smirked Draco, pouncing on Harry, and attaching their mouths, pinning Harry to the floor underneath him.  
  
"Mmmmmm... Oh, Draco," Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, his trousers growing even tighter than before in a pleasurably painful way. If Harry didn't get those blasted things off soon, they were going to burst from the pressure. Draco helped with that, his hands left their post at the sides of Harry's head and swept over his body, undoing his shirt and pants in the process. Harry returned the favor upon Draco, and soon they were both lying on the floor in nothing but their boxers. In a flash of sense, Harry cast locking and silencing charms on the room around them, so that they wouldn't be interrupted again. He then returned to Draco, now pinning him to the floor and continuing with his rub-down. Oh, this is so good. I have been waiting all summer for this experience. Mmmmmmm...... Harry's thoughts were deleted as he became incredibly aroused   
  
by Draco rubbing up against his groin.  
  
When they were finished, they lay together on the floor for a while longer, both incredibly happy about the events of their reunion. Unfortunately, they realized that it was almost time to get off the train, and go back to Hogwarts, so they gave each other another kiss, this time much gentler than their rough passion previously, and got dressed in their school robes.  
  
"Mmmm..Dray, that was great. By the way, what happened at the Prefect's meeting?" Harry asked, his arms around Draco.  
  
"Hahaha. Oh, boy am I good. The Prefects had their meeting moved out of that compartment, and I knew you wouldn't have known that, so I put the note in there and forged Granger's signature. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer than I already had been," replied Draco.  
  
Harry looked at him with a surprised face and was about to make a complaint when Draco suddenly covered Harry's mouth with his own. "Don't worry, love. I know you were just as excited to see me as I was you, and I'm sure you can find out what was said at the next meeting," Draco whispered in his ear, and Harry forgot all complaints he had before, just glad to be back with Draco at school.   
  
When the train stopped, they gathered their selves together and walked hand-in-hand to the cairrages and got in. This was going to be a good year, Harry could tell right then. 


	2. Chapter Two

Twisted!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table, two very unlikely people came over to meet them. Who would have thought   
  
that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would come to see the two most obnoxious Slyterins there were?   
  
  
  
"Well, well, well... What do we have here? The Mudblood and the Weasel. To what do we owe this dispicable disgrace of your presence?" Harry asked, smirking.  
  
  
  
"Ugh.. Ron, I told you this was a bad idea," said Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well just because they're oblivious to everyone that's humane in here doesn't mean we have to be rude," he whispered at her. "We just came over to wish   
  
you luck."  
  
  
  
"Luck in what, may I ask?" questioned Draco.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right..You don't know... Well, there's going to be an exhibition match tomorrow to start off the year. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I came over to wish you luck."  
  
  
  
"Why? Planning on rigging it? Even if you do, you won't win. I'm sure of that. We're the best team this school has ever seen," replied Harry. "Off with you, I need   
  
not throw up and be sick before the match."  
  
"Fine!" Ron exclaimed as he stormed off with Hermione at his heel.  
  
  
  
"Whatever gave them the idea that being civil to us meant we would be civil back?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Love."  
  
  
  
The feast dragged on with no more interruptions, and they had a peaceful meal before returning to the common room and having a nice 'rest'. The match went   
  
normally. No sabotage attempts, and Slytherin crushed Gryffindor an amazing 560 to 10. Harry's year started off wonderful and pleasant. Every class was incredibly easy   
  
and he got to spend all the time with Draco that he wanted. Everything was normal for a while until one day, Harry was called in to see Dumbledore. He had done this often,   
  
because of who he was, and he suspected that it had something to do with the Prophecy, so he didn't question Snape when he was told. On Halloween morning, he rose   
  
early to see the Headmaster and was just leaving when...  
  
  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I told you I have to go see Dumbledore. Don't ask me why because I don't know. But I'll be back soon," he replied, giving Draco a goodbye   
  
kiss. He then made the journey out of the frigid dungeons to the stone gargoyle he knew hid the office he was supposed to enter. Upon arriving he started saying the name   
  
of every sweet his mind could possibly muster until the gargoyle lept aside when he said 'Cotton Candy'. A muggle sweet.  
  
Harry reached the top of the stairs and rapped upon the door three times. "Come in! Come in, Harry! I've been expecting you. We have some very important matters  
  
to discuss. But first, would you like some tea?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling and motioning to a seat as Harry entered.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine. Can we just get this over with?"  
  
"Of course. You don't mind if I have any tea do you?"  
  
"No," answered Harry as he added, "you poncy git," under his breath. Dumbledore smiled, and shot a meaningful glance at Harry who then blushed beet red at   
  
being heard. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"Ah, now, down to business. I'm sure you know something of why I called you down here to speak with me, Harry."  
  
"I think it has something to do with the Prophecy. Am I right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Very much so. You see, Harry, Voldemort is, as of right now, on his merry way to Hogsmeade. My sources in his ranks tell me that he plans   
  
to lure all of the upper students out on a Hogsmeade Weekend and then put them under siege. He has some dirty tricks up his sleeve. He has now acquired a new weapon.  
  
Would you like to know what that weapon is, Harry?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean, if it's up to me to kill the power-hungry bastard, I guess I have to know, right?" Besides, I want to kill him anyway. How else can I be the most   
  
powerful wizard? I can't, that's why. To be on top, you must destroy your opponents. thought Harry.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Harry, Voldemort has gotten a new skill since you last faced him. He is now a necromancer. A raiser of the dead. And according to my source,   
  
he has brought your parents back. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
At this news, Harry was devastated. He knew all about necromancers. You cannot kill the ones they bring back, and once you kill the necromancer himself, all of  
  
his Dead return to Death. Harry had longed his entire life for a family. To be loved and have his parents back once and for all. Now that he thought he had that possibility,   
  
he realized it was out of the question. If he was the only one who could kill Voldemrt, and he wanted to, very badly, then how could he let that disgrace of a human being  
  
live just so he could have his parents back? That would be no consolation for all of the long years without them, for with a tiny flick of his wand, Voldemort could send them  
  
back to Death of his own free will. Harry put his head in his hands and continued to think everything over. What was the point of keeping them around anyway? He was   
  
about to be free of school and all rules. To be a full-grown wizard. What did he need parents for? He had Draco. Yes, that was it. He'd have to kill Voldemort anyway and  
  
try extremely hard not to let his dead parents influence him in any way.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hearing Dumbledore's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Professor. May I go now, I need to do some research in the library regarding how to kill necromancers. Oh, by the way, how long do you think we have until   
  
he'll reach Hogsmeade?"  
  
"About two months. He has to go very slowly and on secret paths only he and his followers know. It wouldn't be very smart for the most wanted man in the world   
  
to jump on the Hogwarts Express and come here, now would it?"  
  
"No. Good day, Professor," said Harry as he stood and exited the room, making a beeline for the library and skipping breakfast. There was no time for eating now.  
  
He had to do some research. This was beyond his existing knowledge. 


End file.
